Talk:Cassiopeia/@comment-20434720-20140917040252
I... ugh. Riot loves to give one reason for changing a champion, and then completely counter-intuitively change them so that it really doesn't make sense. The only part of this that makes sense (and by makes sense I mean agrees with their goals, not actually makes sense. None of it ACTUALLY makes sense) is that she has increased late-game twin fang spam DPS and decreased early game harass power. As for what DOESN'T make sense? Brace yourselves. 1. The way the passive stacks. You take a squishy immobile mid range mage and force them to pick their poison (hehe): Will they die by being forced to overextend and spam poison on minions to get stacks, will they die by being forced to harass the enemy laner in trades they will now always lose with twin fangs, or will they die by being put out of position trying to land higher-CD Qs with a longer delay on enemies that can actually dodge or actively consider your range? 2. The way the DPS-to-E-increase works. Cassiopeia is a mid-range (read: close enough to easily get Jarvan E-Q-R'd, Vi Q-R'd, Xin zhao flash-E-R'd, Malphite ulted, withered, hooked (any of them), syndra stunned, veigar E'd, Talon E'd, Rune prisoned, light binded, Glacial prisoned, entombed, glacial fissured, dragon's descented, apprehended, alpha striked, nether grasped, infinite duressed, hyper-k... urgot's ulted, ruptured, charmed, equalized... the list goes on and on) mage who does not have any gap closers / makers. If you want to increase her E's single-target DPS, fine, go ahead, but please don't do it by that %AP increase. You're making it very hard to reasonably buy survivability items and still put out the same damage as before. 3. Flat healing on a marksman-like champion. Spell vamp would have made so much more sense. It just... just doesn't make sense to have flat healing. 4. CDR beyond the 25% necessary for constant uptime on Q is wasted. Most players get the CDR from offensive masteries and/or blue. W's cooldown is increased even with CDR capped compared to no CDR before. 5. Mana refund that is only useful in-lane for spamming pushing and harass, compared to most-effective-lategame mana conservation passive that aids in extended engagements. Which one do you THINK makes SENSE for their goals? Finally, I dislike these buzzwords that Riot seems to have a fun time using: Late Game. Early Game. Mid Game. Remember when they made the champions' kits, and then let at what part of the game their strength shows the most be the result of that? No more. If you ever listen to the LCS commentators talking, all you'll ever hear is "early game vs late game... blah blah blah". "We've reworked X champion to be more mid-late game focused". This is getting ridiculous. They've become so obsessed with "early game" and "late game" that "early game" Cassiopeia's DPS is lower than Teemo's. Her harass is worse, too. Her kiting is worse, also. And it stays that way for quite some time - long enough to easily take advantage of how weak Cassiopeia is. TL;DR - In an effort to tone down Cassiopeia's lane bullying, they've reduced her early strength - by a lot - and then forced her into a position where she has to try to use that early game weakness to somehow harass and / or push, both of which put her in positions to be killed. She's mana-hungry, with less room for building mana fixes, and less room for building survivability, while maintaining the same weaknesses as old Cass. Passive is extremely binary and feast-or-famine. The entire rework is an insult to Cassiopeia players who play against competent opponents.